Nightmares
by anderberrybros
Summary: As Halloween comes around once again, the nightmares return... And the terrified screams that accompany them return as well. Dark Channy.


_As she crept along the trees, her breaths came fast while she violently twisted her head back and forth. Her bright, brown eyes were wild as she stumbled precariously over rocks and roots._

_"Come on… Where is it…?" She dared not speak above a whisper, her hands pushing branch after branch out of her way. Her blackened hair whipped behind her, the long follicles dangerously coming close to snagging on the brushwood surrounding her, threatening to hinder her process._

_Her heart seemed to freeze as a shrill shriek echoed in the cold air around her. She urged her eyes to stay open even as the salty liquid fell from them. She wouldn't be next. She couldn't._

_"Miss Munroe, where are you?"_

_Sonny Munroe stifled a cry, the playfully homicidal voice calling out to her frightening the young woman. Sonny suddenly stopped behind a tree, sinking to the ground and making her body as small as possible._

_She looked around her for the cabin she was staying at urgently, all the while trying not to be noticed by what could possibly be her killer._

_"Where are you, you stupid bitch?"_

_She covered her mouth silently with her hands, shushing the mad hiccups crying induced from her. She refused to be his next victim. She wouldn't be._

_Her eye suddenly caught a glimpse of something shining in the not too far distance. She recognized it immediately and her eyes widened painfully so. It was the butcher's knife, still covered in dried blood. _His _blood._

_She shouldn't have come back to Wisconsin on Halloween. It was a mistake. She didn't know what caused her to do it—not after her father was brutally murdered Halloween night by the very man that was chasing her._

_Her hands were covered in her blood, the cuts still fresh from her running. She scooted farther back toward the tree, trying desperately not to make a single sound or an eye-catching movement._

_"Boo."_

_She suddenly let out an ear-shattering scream, her father's murderer not even a foot from her face._

_"DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" She pleaded, covering her face with her arms in a protective way. "_PLEASE_!"_

_The man in front of her chuckled lowly, his hand reaching toward her arms and pulling them away from her face. His fingers found her chin and lifted it up toward so her eyes were staring straight into his cold, ruthless blue orbs._

_"I want to see your eyes when I slit your throat, Sonny."_

_And that was the last thing she heard before her throat was filled with a searing pain worse that anything she'd ever imagined._

"SONNY! SONNY! WAKE UP, SONNY!"

Sonny's eyes burst open, looking at the darkness in her room and the man bending over her. His blue eyes seemed to glow down at her; she screamed, reaching over toward her desk as she scrambled to get away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! _GET AWAY FROM ME_!" She yelled, pulling out a long, thin knife from underneath her alarm clock.

"NO! SONNY, SONNY, STOP! IT'S ME!" The man jumped away from her, flipping her bedroom lights on. "IT'S CHAD!"

Sonny stared at the man—his bright, blue eyes; his poofed yet irresistible blond hair; his rounded yet squared chin that shook from terror.

"Ch-Chad?" She whispered, dropping the knife from her hands. Her eyes were glued to his body as she threw the covers off of her body, nearly falling out of her bed in the process as she ran toward him. "Chad!"

Sonny ran into his figure, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She sobbed relentlessly into his chest as he fiercely grasped her slender body to his.

"H-H-He was _right there_ in front o-of me and he had the kn-knife and the _blood_ and the _pain_ was so-so-so—" She couldn't finish her sentence, instead repeatedly shuddering and hiccupping from the intense memory.

"Sssh, Sonny, it's okay… It's not real… He's not going to hurt you…" He whispered into her hair, his head swirling from the anger that flew through his veins. "It's over, Sonny…"

Sonny slowly calmed down, the sound of Chad's voice soothing her as she slowly sank to the floor, her arms still tightly wrapped around him.

"Chad, I… I want you to…" She buried her face into his neck, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out slowly. "I want you to stay with me."

"I won't go anywhere, Sonny. I'll be right here with you until the Sun is high in the sky."

Sonny nodded, shivering lightly. Chad reached up onto Sonny's bed, pulling down her blankets and covering the two with them. Sonny seemed to have calmed down enough, and as such Chad was given time to worry about her.

However, it wasn't even five minutes later that Chad Dylan Cooper had fallen asleep, cradling Sonny Munroe to his chest.

The alarm clock on Sonny's dresser beeped once. Chad jolted awake, luckily not waking the now-asleep Sonny. Chad looked up and saw the bright red 1:00AM staring at him. He sighed, looking down at the young woman in his arms.

"No… Chad… Don't…" Chad blinked, seeing the pained look on Sonny's face. He immediately began shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Sonny, come on. Wake up. It's just a nightmare."

He hated Halloween because of this. Every year, without fail, Sonny would have an emotional break-down that would last until around the tenth of November. She would jump at the smallest things, cry in her room for hours on end, not care about her physical appearance. If it wasn't for Tawni Hart, Chad believed Sonny would be a wreck for so much longer than just those two weeks.

"Chad?" He looked up, seeing the very girl he was thinking of standing there. "Is Sonny having her nightmares again?"

Chad sighed, nodding slightly. "Tawni, I need to wake her up."

Tawni nodded lightly, opening the door farther before shutting it behind her. She pulled the silk robe closer to her chest, leaning down to her junior.

"Sonny, I need you to wake up." She whispered, her throat scratching lightly. She cleared it and looked expectantly down at the actress.

"No… Come back, Chad… Stay away from him!" She scrunched her eyes together, tears slowly releasing down her face once more.

"Chad, you must be doing something that—"

"I know. I'm going to the killer." He whispered, cutting Tawni off. Tawni stared at him before biting her bare lip, looking worriedly to the side.

"Sonny, baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He said, feeling her forehead. "My God, she's burning up…"

"CHAD!" Sonny suddenly let loose a terrified shriek, her eyes opening as she sat up quickly, backing into the wall as she covered her face.

"Sonny, Sonny, I'm right here."

"No, no, it was you—it was _all_ you; get away from me…" She croaked.

Chad recoiled, staring at Sonny with pure hurt written across his dastardly beautiful face.

"Sonny, calm down. He's not here." Tawni spoke, reaching over to Sonny.

"Tawni? Tawni, yes, you're good. You're my friend." Her voice shook lightly.

Her mind was filled to the brim with thoughts, most of which were bad. She just wanted to be protected—to be taken away from this bad, bad place.

"Sonny…"

That was his voice. Chad. Chad was good. Chad was sun and shine and rainbows.

Sonny breathed in slowly, opening her eyes carefully. At first she saw Tawni, but her eyes quickly flew to Chad. She crawled over to him, breathing in lightly.

"I love you, Chad." She whispered it so softly, he wasn't sure if he even heard it correctly. "Don't go looking for him. Please. He'll kill you."

Chad nodded his head, shocked lightly—but anything to protect his Sonshine.

"I'll be right here. I promise."

Chad looked over at Tawni, who seemed to get the hint and came over to Sonny, lightly touching her cheek.

"You'll be fine, sweetie." She murmured. "No one will hurt you here."

Sonny slowly nodded her head. "I'm safe… Yes…"

Tawni and Chad locked eyes for a moment before Tawni leaned over and kissed Sonny's cheek.

"We'll protect you… Always…"

The beauty stood up, glancing once more at Chad before wiping her shining eyes off and exiting the room, the door shutting with a near inaudible click.

Chad looked down at Sonny, whose eyes were darting back and forth repeatedly, looking for a sign of danger anywhere in her room.

Chad grasped the back of her head and put it in his chest, causing her eyes to cease from wandering so fervently.

"I love you, Sonny." His eyelids slowly closed as minimal teardrops fell from his face. "I will _never_ let anything bad happen to you."

Sonny snuggled closer to Chad, her body shivering from fright. There was a slight pause in the air.

"I trust you, Chad," she moaned out lightly. "… Please don't end up like my daddy."

Chad's eyes slowly opened, revealing his darkened blue spheres. He looked down at Sonny, pulling her slightly away from him. Her shining auburn eyes stared up into his before he closed the space between their lips, the darkness surrounding them seemingly swirling around their cold, connected bodies.

As they stopped for air, Chad faintly gripped her arm; his voice was strong, sure, powerful—and what it said scared Sonny more than the nightmares ever could.

Yet she simply connected their lips again, giving in to his hungry need for her as her mind was washed clean of the petrifying dreams that haunted her endlessly throughout all of Halloween.

_"I will kill anyone who hurts you, Allison Munroe. That I promise you for eternity."_

* * *

**So. Yes. Written between 12-2AM. Please excuse any errors you may find (but do tell me in a review :D).**

**Happy Halloween... Muahaha...**

**Review for candy!**


End file.
